Deep Six: Rock Hollow
by A maze thing
Summary: When McGee’s sequel Deep Six: Rock Hollow is released and Abby finds out that Amy didn’t leave her boyfriend for a gay guy, how will she react? Will DiNozzo ruin any hopes of the two actually getting together? McAbby. Slight Tiva, I guess, if you squin


A/N: So, since I've been having some writer's block with both The Heart Wants and Broken Soul, I decided to write a one-shot that I was thinking about. I promise I'll write the final chapter for Broken Soul and then next chapter for The Heart Wants, but I'm just not getting much inspiration. Grr, well anyway, I hope you like it!

**Title: Deep Six: Rock Hollow**

_Summary: When McGee's sequel Deep Six: Rock Hollow is released and Abby finds out that Amy didn't leave her boyfriend for a gay guy, how will she react? Will DiNozzo ruin any hopes of the two actually getting together? McAbby. Slight Tiva, I guess, if you squint while wearing a top hat._

* * *

"_Deep Six: Rock Hollow_," Tony spoke, fingering the book suggestively as he moved towards his desk. He wiggled his eyebrows at McGee who was in the process of leaving the bullpen. "Aw, McGee, I wanted an autograph!"

McGee rolled his eyes as he walked past, moving quickly towards the elevator before Tony could say anything else. Sometimes he wished he was just a little bit more creative with the names he chose. But how was he supposed to know that the entire team was going to read it? Or that his sequel was going to turn into a case. _God, is the life of a writer really this bad?_

Gibbs exited the elevator, causing McGee to move faster so that he could catch the shaft before it left. Also, he feared that Gibbs might drag him back to the bullpen before he could go down to the lab. He had to talk to Abby.

To McGee's relief, Gibbs just moved past him, sparing him a quick glance before continuing to his desk. McGee got a whiff of Gibbs' coffee as he moved past and suddenly McGee was finding himself deciding to make a detour to get coffee before talking to Abby. Why was asking Abby out so damn hard!?

* * *

"DiNozzo. What are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he moved towards his desk, turning his computer on. Placing his coffee on the corner of his desk, he looked at his senior field agent and waited for an answer.

Tony immediately removed himself from his leisurely position and sat up straight, preparing for a new case if there was one. "Reading Boss." He placed the book open upon his desk, facing the words down towards the desk.

"Normally, ya start at the beginning." Gibbs' eyes turned to his computer monitor which had just blinked to life. DiNozzo had his book open to the end, and they all knew that he didn't have time to read all that. The book had only come out yesterday. Obviously, Tony was skipping ahead.

"Yea, well actually I was just…" his eyes looked over towards Ziva's, who was looking at her monitor with a smile upon her face. She was just happy that McGee had gotten out of there before Tony was able to tease him. Sometimes Tony could be such a child. "Reading the ending," he confessed.

"Does that not defeat the purpose of reading the book, Tony?" Ziva spoke, still looking at her monitor. She clicked her mouse, pretending to actual have something to do.

"Well _Zee-vah_, I can find out if the book is good or not by reading the ending first." Tony strolled over towards her desk. He leaned against her desk as he noticed McGee's desk empty and remembered his rushed exit. "Hey, where is our little Washington Irving?"

Ziva rolled her eyes at him before answering. "In the lab."

Tony's eyebrows perked up at the answer. Turning his head to look at Ziva, but flashing a quick glance at Gibbs and then back to Ziva, Tony's curiosity was definitely heightened. "Has Abby read it yet?"

"I don't know."

"And McGee's going down there to…?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying." Tony leaned in closer to Ziva, wishing that she'd cave easily, but knowing she wouldn't unless she wanted to.

"Now, I thought I was the human lie detector." Ziva leaned closer, smiling mischievously as she enjoyed Tony's questioning. She sure as hell didn't want either him or Gibbs going down to the lab and interrupting McGee and Abby, especially if McGee said something that Tony would use later on to tease him.

"Ziva…" Tony half-whined at her, hoping that she wouldn't try to fight him. But there was also another part of him that loved this game they were playing.

"Tony…"

"What is McGee doing?"

"Hopefully doing his job, DiNozzo." Gibbs moved towards his two agents and smacked Tony upside the head. "Now get back to work."

"But we don't have a case!" Tony yelled at Gibbs' back as he watched his boss make his way up to MTAC.

"I know, but you've got paperwork." Gibbs smiled to himself as he heard the slight groan escape Tony's lips.

* * *

McGee reached the lab, but stood in the doorway, not sure of how to approach this. He'd talked to Ziva a little, just looking for some comfort, but there was nothing she could really do to help him. He had to do this on his own, but it still scared him. What if Abby said no? What if she didn't want him?

He let out a slow, quiet breathe, letting Abby's music soothe him. It was strange, the music had always been a nice way to relax while working an extremely stressful case. He assumed that Abby just liked listening to it, but there was that strange effect that he knew worked on Abby as well.

His eyes moved towards the woman he had come to talk to. She was sitting by her machines, her back hunched over. He knew she was reading his book since she had bought it before they came to work yesterday. It had been pretty boring lately, no cases to work. It gave Abby a lot of time to read.

McGee heard Abby close the book and he wondered if she had grown tired of it. Maybe she didn't like it. Maybe she didn't like the fact that Amy had left her boyfriend for McGregor. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to have put his own feelings into the book. _Damnit, I need to work on my fiction writing._

Taking a deep breath in, McGee tried to ignore all the negative things he was feeling. He wished there was someone there to push him into the room, but sadly there was only himself. He raised a shaky hand towards the doorway, knocking softly. Normally no one knocked when entered Abby's lab, but McGee didn't know how to start this. Why couldn't he be as suave with the ladies as Tony is? Or should he say was? Tony hadn't really been with too many girls lately, at least he didn't boost about it too much anymore. Especially since he was so bored he decided to create an online date for McGee. At least he got his forty bucks back because of it.

Abby continued to stare at the closed book; obviously his soft knocking hadn't overpowered the music. He took a step in and saw her head pop up. Oh, how he wished he had the same silent feet that Gibbs had. She turned her head and looked at him. McGee wasn't able to read her face. Worry spread throughout his body and he felt the urge to turn and run away.

A smile cracked upon her lips as she stared at him. He smiled back, feeling the warm sensation of love rush into his body. McGee had so desperately wanted to be with Abby, and now, maybe that could happen.

McGee took another few steps into the room before Abby got to her feet. Quickly moving—gracefully—towards McGee, she jumped into his arms. He wrapped himself around her, loving the feeling of her body on his. "Oh Tim!"

He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but the way she said it made him hug her tighter. She pulled her head away from his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. Her smile had grown to the size of her face. "I loved your book," her voice was low as she spoke, almost as if they were hiding.

"Really?" McGee's voice cracked slightly with pleasure and relief.

Abby leaned forward, closing her eyes, and placed a loving kiss upon his lips. McGee, a little shocked at first, quickly kissed her back. She wrapped her legs around his and McGee tried his best to get into her office as quickly as possible—which was surprisingly fast, at least he thought so.

"I'm glad Amy ended up with McGregor."

"So am I." McGee gave her a kiss before sitting on her chair, with Abby in his lap. He felt his fingers itch, while his lips ached for hers. Tim just wanted her, all of her.

Their lips met again and McGee found his hands rubbing up and down her back. He reached her bra and paused, pulling himself away from her lips. His eyes met hers and she nodded before attacked his lips hungrily.

Abby's fingers reached for McGee's shirt, almost pulling it off his body. McGee paused and looked at her. "I've already seen you naked McGee." She smiled, causing McGee to want her so much more.

* * *

"Where is McGeek?"

"Why do you care Tony?"

"Because…I'm bored." Tony slammed the papers he was holding onto the decently-sized pile of papers already on his desk. He looked at the empty desk and scolded, hoping that the Probie wasn't doing anything better than paperwork.

Ziva looked up at him, pretending to be offended. "I could entertain you." She had a mischievous look in her eye, causing Tony to place his hands in front of him as if in surrender. He raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"No thank you, _Zee-vah_. I'd rather die of boredom." Tony huffed and opened the drawer to his desk. Looking down in disappointment, he started to filter through the contents, furrowing his eyebrows. Reaching his arms into the drawer, he came out empty. He then turned to his other drawer and searched it, but could not find what he wanted.

"Looking for this?" Ziva asked suggestively, waving the small bottle of glue in her hand. She stood and wiggled her eyebrows, smiling brightly.

"Hey! Give that back!" Tony moved towards her desk and grabbed for the bottle, but Ziva moved it away too quickly. "Stop using your Miyagi powers against me!"

"Miyagi powers?"

"Ya know, _The Karate Kid_. Staring Ralph Macchio and Pat Morita." At Ziva's blank stare, Tony threw his head back in defeat, although he wasn't surprised that, once again, his movie reference was lost on his partner. "I need to take you to the movies one day."

"Not if you don't finish that paperwork DiNozzo." Gibbs moved past them, moving to his desk. He grabbed his coat and moved towards the elevator.

"Boss! Where ya going!?"

"Coffee run," Gibbs grumbled quietly over his shoulder as he continued towards the elevator.

"Ya know what?"

"What Tony?" Ziva had settled back into her seat and was now looking up at her partner, enjoying his own unique form of entertainment.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but instead chose to stay silent. Ziva blinked at him, a small wave of fear flashed through her as she remembered how Tony got revenge on her by unscrewing her chair. "What are you planning?"

Tony opened his mouth again, but closed it, shaking his head as he started to push all the paperwork into one area on his desk. "I can't tell ya."

"Why not?"

"Because then it's not a surprise." He smiled at her before poking her playfully on the nose. Tony moved past her and made his way over to the elevator, knowing that Gibbs had made it out of the building by then. Waiting for the shaft to arrive allowed Ziva time to grab hold of his arm.

"What are you doing?" She pushed him into the wall playfully. It was forceful, but Tony knew that she wasn't trying to be hurtful, just imitating. It didn't work.

"Waiting for the elevator. What are you doing?" He smiled happily at her as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Removing her hand from his arm, he moved towards the shaft and stepped in. Ziva moved in as well standing next to him.

She followed his finger with her eyes as he reached for the one button she opened he wouldn't. The lab. Her fingers moved towards the controls, but Tony grabbed her hand. She glared at him as the doors closed. She hit the switch to stop the elevator.

Tony grabbed her other hand, but frowned as he realized he did not have anymore hands to hit the switch so that the elevator would move again. He tried to use his foot to hit it, but Ziva's legs were so damn flexible.

Placing both of Ziva's hands in one of his hands' grasp he hit the switch. The elevator shook slightly before moving again. Ziva quickly released herself from his grasp and hit the switch again. Tony sighed, realizing this would be more difficult than he thought, but a whole hell of a lot more fun than paperwork.

He rammed his body against Ziva's, effectively pinning her to the wall. This was a little hard for Ziva—fighting without the intent of hurting—but she was not above using force against him. She wasn't about to let Tony ruin McGee's romance.

Tony was able to hit the switch and the elevator finally made it to the next floor. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. He smiled at her before it fall off his face when she all, but tackled him to the ground. Reaching up and stopping the elevator, Ziva straddled her partner, pinning his arms to the ground, effectively immobilizing him. She flipped her head back, letting her hair fly to the back of her head as she looked down upon him in victorious glee.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." Tony spoke through a toothy grin. Ziva rolled her eyes before she was flipped off of him. _I just hope this'll be enough time for McGee._

* * *

McGee felt Abby's head rest against his chest, and a smile crept onto his lips as her hair started to tickle his bare skin. A giggle escaped his lips and Abby's head perked up, staring at him. She smiled at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair." He continued to giggle as she moved her head.

"McGee!"

"No!" McGee quickly amended the situation. "It was tickling me."

"Oh." She ran her finger down his chest and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She bit her lip and McGee quirked an eyebrow at her, pleasure rushing through his body.

"Again?" Abby nodded slowly, and it seemed like the two of them were the only two people in the world. But, as it normally happened to McGee in these situations, he was wrong. There was a noise, a bell of some sort. After a moment of thinking the two realized what it was. The damned elevator!

Abby rushed to find her clothes as did McGee. Abby wrapped her lab coat around her and pinned it shut as she heard the voices of one Tony DiNozzo and one Ziva David. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Abby pulled on her skirt and was able to wiggle her shirt on without taking off her coat. McGee was utterly impressed by the way she was able to pull herself together so quickly. A shiver of worry ran through him as he wondered why she was so good at it. _How many times had she had to do that? _

McGee's speed was no where near Abby's, and he only had his boxers on when Abby was almost fully dressed. Luckily he was still lying on his back, behind her desk, hidden from anyone that didn't take a second glance. Abby kicked his clothes and her lingerie towards him, hiding them along with him.

"Hey Abby!" Tony spoke happily although he was rubbing his arm. He sent a quick glare at Ziva, but she only returned a smile.

"Hi guys!" Abby walked up and pulled Tony and Ziva further away from McGee.

McGee, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. He tried to get his clothes on as quickly as he could without making any noise or too much movement. It was proving to be more difficult than he expected.

"Abbs, what happened to your hair?" Abby reached up and realized that her ponytails were anything, but. She quickly pulled them into her patented look and smiled at him.

"I must have forgotten to fix them." Abby reflected, hoping that would be enough.

"What happened to your boots?" Tony asked, shooting another question her way. He furrowed his eyebrows at her bare feet.

"What do you mean? I have to wear boots all the time? Come on Tony!" Abby spoke as if this was the answer. She just really wanted to get them out of there. She wanted more time with McGee, but she knew they'd have to wait. She just wished that they had done this sooner.

"You seem kinda…hinky."

"What do you mean?" Abby started to bounce with a mixture of annoyance, impatience, and apprehension. _Tony just always knows when to come at the wrong moment!_

Tony's lips parted, but his words were cut off by the sound of Abby's phone. Quickly running towards it, she answered it without caring who it was.

"Abby, is DiNozzo down there?"

"Yea Boss." Abby smiled. _Oh, thank God. Gibbs wants DiNozzo._

"Send him up. Now." The line went dead, and Abby looked over at her friend, trying to hide her happiness at such luck.

"Gibbs wants you Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Ziva, who shooed him towards the elevator with her hands. He left the room without a word, but waited for Ziva. Maybe going up would be as fun as going down.

Ziva turned to Abby, stepping closer and lowering her voice. "Has McGee come to see you?"

Abby wasn't sure what to say to this. But she decided quickly. "No."

Ziva scowled and turned away. "Alright. Goodbye Abby." She waved as she left the room, hoping that DiNozzo had held the elevator for her. She would kick McGee's butt later.

Abby ran over towards where McGee was—who had only gotten 1 pant leg on. "They gone?" She nodded and he stood up, pulling his pants up with him, being much more graceful than when he was lying down. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He smiled at her before picking up her panties and placing them in his pocket. "Hey! Those are mine!"

"What?" McGee spoke, a smile on his lips a mile long. "I won't show them off in the boys' bathroom."

"Tim!"

"Can't I have a souvenir?"

"No!" Abby slapped his arm lightly before she leaned in to kiss him. As they parted and McGee made sure he had everything he needed, he took in the sight of her.

"So, what are you gonna tell Tony?" She sank into the seat next to him as he tied his shoes. McGee stared at her with a smile. "You can't tell him the truth! McGee! I am capable of killing you with—"

"Without leaving any forensic trace. I know, I know." McGee laughed before standing up. "I'll make something up."

* * *

Tony glared at the paperwork in front of him, it had grown. It definitely had to be related to the Blob. Soon it will latch onto his arm and control his mind. _Ugh, I hate this!_

Gibbs smiled as he pretended to do something on his computer, but he was really enjoying the random sighs and huffs from DiNozzo. He was pretty sure that his agent was just doing it to amuse him, but it still wasn't making his pile of paperwork any smaller. And the fact that Gibbs had added a few more to the pile while DiNozzo was off holding the elevator—which caused Gibbs to use the stairs—and hanging out in the lab wasn't helping either.

The elevator shaft had reached their floor for it dinged and out walked McGee, a smile plastered upon his face. Strolling towards his seat, Gibbs made sure to spare a quick glance at his agent, trying to look as disapproving as any other team leader would be. But to tell the truth he was happy that McGee had finally gotten the guts to ask Abby out.

"Where have you been Probie?" Tony questioned, staring at McGee. At a glare from Gibbs, DiNozzo turned his attention back to his paperwork, but the question still hung in the air.

"I was writing my next book." Well was it really lying? McGee wasn't too good with fiction.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm not so great at romances, and I'm really not sure why I've written two. My mind is strange, so if that sounded weird/awkward, I'm sorry. I'm not very experienced in that field. But let me know what you think anyway!


End file.
